FriendShip Rekindled
by Ezabellaa
Summary: One-Shot. The story of the two friends who reunited . How they meet again and save the old friendship that was once lost. DEDICATED To My Friends.


Hey Guys! It's Friend ship Day. And HAPPY FRIENDSHIP TO ALL MY FRIENDS OUT THERE

! So this is the GIFT for all my friends. Dedicated to:

Roma (Rock The Road) My RS

Simy ( Cutetyhil) My Sims

Sam ( MagicalPhoenix12) My little Novelist

Rolly ( The-next-you-know-who)My Mr. GDCCB

Devi (Blue Lightening Of the Night) My Kai

Uno ( Unaisa Memon) My little teaser

Subha ( Subha123Kai) My pretty girl

Lin (Linvn89) My inspiration

Neha - The Best Reviewer.

CRSW (CRSWoodferns) My Confident One

Fantasy Sword

ChibiTala

Phoenix Princess17

Please Enjoy. Read and Review. If I missed someone, please tell.

* * *

When he saw him, his breath caught. Not because who he saw was handsome, but because of the reason who he was. His best friend. His lost best friend. Tala. Tala Ivanov. It was a shock to Kai when he saw his bestie across the beystadium , looking cold and untouchable. The same boy who never lost a smile. Brighter and happier than Max. And that counts as something. The fact that what Abbey has done to that happy, innocent boy cut even his cold heart deeper than a knife. The tournament ended and Kai was happy inwardly that he didn't have to fight Tala . Even if he doesn't remember who he was. He wanted to talk to him, unite with him, befriended with him but he walked away ,not even sparing him a single glance ,forgetting about him and leaving him. Just like Kai has done in the past when he ran from the Abbey.

He still remember that dreadful day when he used Black Dranzer as a kid. Tala tried to stop him. But the hunger of power won against his friend's plea to stop. How he regrets that day. When they both were in that dark room and Kai tried it, destroying half of the abbey and hurting his best friend. How Tala just laid there, unconscious covered in blood. And how Kai ran away from the fear he might have killed his best friend. But nothing can happen when the beans are already spilled.

* * *

Kai was training alone in the forest when he heard a _' snap''._ He walked towards the direction of the sound and was surprised to see Tala sitting there giving food to the cats. The habit they both shared. He contemplated on the thought whether to go and talk to his fruiend or leave it the way it is. He chose the former and stepped from behind the tree. Tala saw him and immediately stood up.

"Tala..." Kai said a little hurt by his friend's defensive stance.

" Hiwatari." Tala said frowning as to why his opponent from another team will say his name with sadness. His brain told him that he hash seen that face before, he remembered him from somewhere. Maybe from the abbey. But no. Kai wasn't in the academy.

" Don't you remember me?" Kai said.

"Should I?" Tala countered.

" Red.." Kai trailed off as the old nickname came out of his mouth. Suddenly Tala was swarmed with memories of past. His and his best friend's past. How they played together when they were 3, being the neighbors and family friends. How they cried together when Kai's grandfather told them about their parents death in a plane. How scared they were when they first entered the Abbey. How they helped each other clean wounds and blood from harsh Abbey training and punishment. Finally how he got the news that his best friend has died when he used Black Dranzer. Kai... his best friend. Can he be really that Kai which he lost years ago? 'Coz only he called him 'Red'.

" Kai...my.. my best friend?" He voiced his thoughts. The relief and happiness that coursed through Kai's body was unexplainable.

" You remember me?"

"No, that can't happen." Tala ignored Kai's question like he didn't hear.

" Why can't that happen? I am here. Aren't I?" Kai asked confused at his friend's behaviour.

" He is dead. They said he is dead." Tala said shaking his head.

Kai was stunned and speechless about what he has heard. Tala thought he was dead.

" Tala who said I am dead?" Asked Kai finally registering in his mind that Tala said someone told him that he was dead.

" Boris and Kai's grandfather," Kai was a little annoyed that he didn't say 'your grandfather' and instead said 'Kai's grandfather'. But Kai was livid at the fact that they told HIS best friend that he was dead.

'How can I prove to him that indeed I AM his best friend?' Kai thought and an idea popped in his mind.

" Tala," when he looked in Kai's direction Kai was removing his scarf. Tala watched confused as removed his scarf and then his black sleeveless shirt. If a girl has been in Tala's place she would have blushed 100 shades of pink at the sight of his built abs and muscles. But it didn't effect him in the least.

He saw when Kai's chest was bare he motioned for Tala to come near him. Tala reluctantly did. Kai turned his back towards him and then looked at Tala and said, " Do you see these scars just below my shoulder?" When Tala nodded and touched those scars among a lot of others, Kai continued," These are from the time when we were playing in our garden and I fell off the slide and in return got these stitches which left a scar. Remember that time Tala. When you were crying and you took me to the hospital and then you started crying harder because they said I will get stitches."

Tala went back in the memories of his past as Kai spoke and he realized that really the person standing in front of him was really Kai Hiwatari, his best friend. Unintentionally his a tear slipped from his eye as well as from the eyes of Kai. Kai turned and was immediately met with a body. He realized Tala was hugging him. Finally. Finally he was reunited with his best friend. He hugged his friend hard and he realized that the Old Friend Ship has Rekindled.

And he was damn happy about it.


End file.
